Flying Lessons
by shopgirl152
Summary: Quinn and Rachel take flying lessons. Faberry one-shot. Written for two sisters I know.


**Disclaimer: **The information on flying a plane was taken from two WikiHow articles and one eHow article on how to fly, land and accelerate a Cessna 172 private aircraft. I am not a flight instructor by any means, so please, _do not try this at home unless you have a pilot's license or you plan on taking lessons._

**A/N: **Guys, I expect you two to be world class flying champs next year.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god oh my god oh my god."<p>

"Berry relax. It's a flight simulator." Quinn eased the virtual plane onto the tarmac.

"Good. Now gently pull back on the throttle; put your feet on the rudder pedals, with depressing the tops of both; push the control wheel in and—"

"Thank you for flying Fabray airlines."

The instructor beamed. "Nicely done Miss Fabray. You're a fast learner. Are you sure you haven't flown before?"

She smiled sweetly. "No, I haven't. It really _is_ my first time."

"Again, nicely done." He turned to Rachel, frowning. "Okay, Miss…?"

"Berry. Uh…Rachel Berry."

"Yes, Miss Berry." The instructor looked pointedly at her. "Please come out from there."

Rachel stood up from the barrel she was crouched behind. "Yes?"

"Step up to the flight simulator please."

"Oh, no. Really. I'm fine right here. In my little comfort zone."

"Come on Berry. I paid for the lessons, you're flying." Quinn grabbed her elbow, pulling her forward.

"I don't see why I have to fly Quinn. It's not like you paid for the lessons. They were a gift from your Dad."

Quinn let her go, impatiently tapping her foot. "My Dad felt guilty for kicking me out of the house when I got pregnant. This is his way of making up for it." She glared at Rachel. "Now sit."

"Yes Ma'm." Rachel sat, looking around. "Well, I suppose this isn't so bad. The chair's comfortable and the virtual view is great—"

"Babe, just take the controls."

"Sorry."

The flight instructor sighed. "Okay, the first thing you need to do is buckle up. So grab that harness behind you and make sure it's latched correctly."

"Right."

"Now, place your left hand on the control wheel, with your right hand holding the throttle." Rachel did as she was told. "Good. Put your feet on the rudder pedals, depressing the tops of both pedals. It works similar to a car, except for having two pedals. Now, push the throttle forward while keeping the right foot constant on the right rudder pedal. This will accelerate the plane and—"

"You know what? I'm not comfortable with this." Rachel took her foot off the rudder pedals, causing the virtual plane to lose control and skid across the runway. "I-I was meant to stay on the ground."

"Berry…" Quinn warned with a glare.

"Look, obviously I am not cut out for flying, but you are."

"For heaven's sake Berry! It's a _flight simulator_!"

"I realize that. However, the world will be better off if I stay on the ground."

"Fine. Have it your way."

Rachel crossed her arms triumphantly. "Thank you."

Quinn turned to the instructor, a smug look on her face. "I think we're ready to go up now."

"What?"

"Look, you're afraid of flying and you think you can't do it. So, the best way to get you up in the air is to just make you do it."

"Quinn…" Rachel whined. "I'm not cut out for this."

"You're going because I say you're going. Now come on, let's go get ready."

* * *

><p>"Ohio Tower, Cessna flight number 312 is requesting a taxi from Ohio Aviation." The instructor spoke into a CB radio, waiting for a response.<p>

"Loud and clear Cessna 312. You are cleared for takeoff at runway 29."

"Heard you loud and clear Ohio Tower, over and out." He switched off the radio, turning to Rachel. "Well Miss Berry, the runway's all yours."

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god." Rachel sat in the pilot seat, visibly shaking, a bicycle helmet on her head.

Quinn raised a brow. "Really Berry? A helmet?"

"You want me to fly, I'm going to take the necessary precautions."

The instructor looked between them. "I hate to interrupt, but we'll only have clearance for a few minutes. There's another plane scheduled to take off behind us."

Quinn regarded him coolly. "Take us up and show us what to do. We can take it from there."

"Miss Fabray, I don't recommend—"

"Fine. Here." Quinn shoved the instructor out of the way, slipping into the co-pilot's seat. "Okay Babe, take us up."

"I-I can't. I'm scared. We'll crash. You'll—you'll wind up hurt and scarred, emotionally and physically, and then you'll be in the hospital and then—and then—"

Quinn shoved a bag in her face. "Breathe Rachel. Slow, steady breaths." The bag slowly inflated and deflated. "There. Feel better?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Look, I know new things scare the hell out of you, but sometimes…you have to try new things."

"I can't fly this thing! I caused the virtual plane to skid across the runway! What if that happens here?"

"It won't."

"How do you know?"

Quinn leaned over, gently cupping Rachel's face in her hands. "Because you started the flight simulator."

"So?"

She laughed. "So, you know more than you think you do." She gently kissed Rachel's forehead, before pulling away and strapping into the co-pilot's seat. "Now, take a deep breath. What do you remember?"

"Well—"

"I hate to point this out, but—"

"Shut-up." Quinn shot the instructor a withering look before turning back to Rachel. "Rachel, what do you remember?"

"Well…" she scrunched her face up in concentration. "First, buckle up."

"You have that covered."

"Then, umm…" Quinn calmly took her girlfriend's left hand, placing it on the control wheel. Rachel smiled. "Then my right hand goes on the throttle."

"Right."

"While my feet go on the rudder pedals, depressing the tops of the both. Now I push the throttle forward, while keeping my right foot constant on the right rudder pedal." The plane began to accelerate. "Oh god."

"Breathe…don't panic remember?"

"But this is only as far as I got!" Quinn nodded absently, her eyes fixed on a dial on the control panel. "Quinn?"

"Thirty, thirty-five, forty—"

"What—"

"We're at fifty-five knots. Pull back slowly on the control wheel." Rachel went to move it with just one hand. "No Berry. Both hands on the control wheel this time. The throttle's fine where it is. Got both hands on the wheel?"

"Yes."

"Now pull back slightly on the control wheel and line the nose of the plane with the horizon. When we get over 75 knots, we can level the plane. Right now we're still climbing."

Rachel grinned. "Quinn! I did it! I took off and nothing happened."

Quinn smirked. "Good job Hobbit. Don't get to excited yet though; we're still climbing." She turned her gaze to the dial on the control panel. "We're approaching the speed we need to level off. Any second…okay Babe, level her off." The plane climbed a little bit higher before leveling off. "And you are now flying a plane."

Rachel beamed. "I'm flying a plane." She sat grinning for several minutes before a frown appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Taking off is all well and good, but…how do we land?"

"Well—"

"I'll coach you when you land," the instructor piped up, getting shakily to his feet.

"You've been here the whole time?" Rachel asked, not taking her eyes from the sky.

"Yes, and with everything I've been through today…" he glared at Quinn. "I would much prefer if you let me coach you down and take back over." He crossed his arms. "Is that alright with you Miss. Fabray?"

She flinched. "Yes. It's alright with me. I'm…sorry for overstepping bounds. I was just showing my girlfriend—"

He held up a hand. "No need. I completely understand." He lightly shooed her from the co-pilot's seat before taking over. "Now Miss. Berry…"

Quinn strapped into the seat behind Rachel, grinning. Her Hobbit was now a pilot. She couldn't be prouder.


End file.
